


Ein Leben als Soldat (Prequel zu Skywarps neues Leben)

by Skywarp206



Series: Seekers Life [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywarp206/pseuds/Skywarp206
Series: Seekers Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018327





	Ein Leben als Soldat (Prequel zu Skywarps neues Leben)

Kapitel 1  
1  
Es wurde dunkel. Der Platz, den sie gefunden hatten bot einigermaßen Schutz. Zumindest für eine Weile. Zwölf Mann, drei davon schwer verletzt. Alle am Ende ihrer Kräfte nach fünf Tagen permanentem Kampf, permanenter Bewegung, null Pause zwischen den Angriffen. Er schaute sie an, einen nach dem anderen. Still hatte jeder sich einen Platz gesucht, ein paar schliefen, andere versuchten die Verletzungen ihrer Kameraden zu versorgen. Schwer ohne Material. Seit mehr als einer Woche kam kein Nachschub mehr ins Kampfgebiet durch. Das war für alle so langsam ein wirkliches Problem. Für Ihren besten Kämpfer noch ein wenig mehr.

Starscream schaute zur Seite zu seinem Bruder, der nicht weit von ihm entfernt hinter einer zerschossenen Mauer lag und tief und fest schlief. Skywarp pfiff aus dem letzten Loch. Die letzten Tage hatte er sich mehr als ins Zeug gelegt. Ohne ihn wären einige aus ihrem Trupp jetzt nicht hier.  
Starscream sah wieder zu den Verletzten. Ihnen hatte Sky den Arsch gerettet. Nicht ganz zehn Stunden war das her. Fünf Autobot Heckenschützen hatten ihnen aufgelauert. Das Gefecht war ziemlich hässlich gewesen, zwei von ihnen wurden sofort über den Haufen geschossen, bevor die anderen in Deckung gehen konnten.  
Skywarp hatte sich die Positionen von drei der Schützen gemerkt und warpte sich hinter sie. Einen nach dem anderen schaltete er allein aus, verwirrte die übrigen genug, damit Starscream und die anderen sie ins Nirwana pusten konnten.  
Das war nur eine Episode der letzten Tage gewesen, sie beschrieb allerdings gut wo sie gerade standen. Mitten in feindlichem Gebiet, mit drei Verletzten, ohne ein Zeichen von Nachschub, ohne Funkkontakt zur Basis. Aber das Schlimmste an dem ganzen war, dass ihnen allen so langsam die Energie ausging. Starscream schaute auf, als Thundercracker zu ihm kam und sich erschöpft hinsetzte.  
"wenn nicht bald was passiert seh ich schwarz..."  
"Wie geht es den Dreien?"  
"Sie sind nicht tot. Mehr können Sie im Moment nicht erwarten. Einer kann nicht mehr fliegen. Sie versuchen es in den Griff zu bekommen."  
Starscream nickte dumpf. Hier nicht mehr fliegen zu können war ein glattes Todesurteil. Sie würden ihn zurücklassen müssen wenn es weiter ging und lange konnten sie nicht an einem Ort bleiben.  
" wie viel hast du noch? "fragte er schließlich leise.  
" 63%..wie sieht es bei dir aus? "  
" Runter auf 52..." Starscream schaute zu Skywarp.  
" Check ihn mal bitte... Ich ahne Schlimmes. "  
Thundercracker scannte den schlafenden Decepticon und seufzte.  
" 34%."  
"Dreck! Wenn er ausfällt sind wir wirklich am Arsch hier draußen..." Starscream schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden. Ohne Skywarp und sein besonderes Talent waren sie bald nur noch ein Haufen langsames Altmetall. Die meisten waren mit ihren Energiereserven auf Anschlag, die Müdigkeit und die Unsicherheit taten ihr Übriges. Sie wurden allmählich zu leichten Zielen.  
"Wenn der Nachschub nicht bald kommt können wir diese Operation vergessen. Die Stadt ist einfach zu groß, wir sind zu weit verstreut und uns tagelang ohne Versorgung zu lassen ist mal eine ganz große..."  
"sag's nicht... Ich weiß was du meinst. Ich könnte noch mal rauf fliegen und schauen ob ich irgendwas von der Basis empfangen kann..."  
"nicht jetzt, später. Wir haben hier endlich einen halbwegs sicheren Platz. Lass sie schlafen. Ich will nicht riskieren, dass wir gleich wieder in ein Gefecht müssen."  
Die Soldaten brauchten eine Pause. Allen voran Skywarp. Er sollte wenigstens ein paar Stunden schlafen können.  
Thundercracker nickte und schaute sich um. Er selbst wollte nicht schlafen. Dafür übernahm er zusammen mit Blackwing die erste Wache. Starscream nutzte die Zeit und legte sich selbst kurz hin. Er würde später Thundercracker ablösen. Sky ließen sie beim Wache schieben heute außen vor. Alles, was er an Energie sparen konnte könnte später für sie alle sehr wichtig werden.  
Als Thundercracker ihn vier Stunden später weckte lag Sky immer noch genau so da wie zuvor. Seufzend stand Starscream auf und übernahm die nächste Wache. Er saß zwischen zwei eingestürzten Gebäuden, selbst kaum sichtbar jedoch mit gutem Blick rundherum.  
Sein Wachpartner war auf der anderen Seite des Geländes auf dem sie Rast machten und lag gut getarnt auf dem Dach eines niedrigen Gebäudes.  
Weit entfernt waren ab und an grelle Lichter am Horizont zu sehen. Gefechte, weit entfernt von ihnen.  
Starscream horchte immer wieder in den Funk hinein aber es kam nichts. Sie waren weit weg von der Basis. Mitten in der Scheiße. Nicht weit entfernt vom Stadtzentrum und der riesigen Mauer die dieses umgab. Dort würde es richtig hässlich werden, sie würden alle ihre Einheiten dort sammeln und gemeinsam angreifen lassen. Gesetz dem Falle, dass endlich die Kommunikation wieder klappte! Das war zum verrückt werden! Siebzig Teams waren unterwegs, arbeiteten sich von allen Seiten durch diese scheiß riesengroße Stadt durch und seit über einer Woche herrschte Funkstille! Vom Nachschub ganz zu schweigen! Sie wussten ja nicht einmal wo neue Zwischenbasen eingerichtet wurden, wie viele noch die Mission voran trieben. Starscream fragte sich langsam ob sie nicht vielleicht schon die letzten waren, die hier noch kämpften.  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und Thundercracker kam zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und löste ihn wieder ab. Dankbar nickte Starscream und kehrte zu seinem Bruder zurück. Der lag immer noch unverändert da, regte sich dann aber langsam wieder und wachte schließlich auf. Kurz brauchte er um sich zu orientieren, schaute Starscream dann an.  
"immer noch nichts?"  
"kein Ton."  
"großartig... Das wird ja immer besser... Kann Hunt wieder fliegen?"  
"er denkt ja, sicher sind wir erst wenn er es versucht."  
Sky nickte. Krach machen war hier keine gute Idee.  
"wie lange noch?" fragte er schließlich.  
"Zwei Stunden bis Sonnenaufgang. Thundercracker will dann noch mal versuchen ein Signal zu bekommen."  
"Wir sollten ihn vorher einseifen. Er glänzt."  
Starscream schaute zu Thunder auf seinem Wachposten. Tatsächlich reflektierten seine Tragflächen das Licht der Explosionen.  
"der Staub ist abgegangen... Wir machen das nachher neu."  
Sie hatten sich alle mit Staub abgerieben, um bei Tage nicht durch Lichtreflexe aufzufallen. Gerade Scharfschützen achteten sehr darauf. Das hatten sie schmerzhaft erfahren dürfen.  
"Ich könnte ein Stück zurück springen und schauen was hinter uns los ist..."  
"nein wirst du nicht. Deine Energie ist von uns allen am niedrigsten und ich brauche dich hier."  
Skywarp seufzte. Er wusste ja er hatte viel Energon verbracht, allerdings war es auch notwendig gewesen. Aber dass es gleich so schlimm war.  
"Kay."  
"Vorerst keine Warpsprünge mehr. Du hältst sonst keine drei Tage mehr durch."  
Wieder nickte Skywarp. Er würde sich daran halten. Zurückbleiben und hier draußen verrecken wollte er nun auch nicht.  
Langsam dämmerte es. Sie standen auf und kümmerten sich bei allen um die Tarnung, allen voran Thundercracker. Dann ging es weiter. Hunt schaffte es gerade so in die Luft zu kommen. Es war allerdings allen klar, dass seine Chancen einen weiteren Kampf zu überstehen sehr gering waren. Doch niemand sagte dazu etwas. Sie waren alle Soldaten. Sie wussten alle, dass jeder Angriff ihr letzter sein konnte.  
Im Tiefflug ging es Stück für Stück weiter voran. Bei einer kurzen Pause ließ Starscream Thundercracker dann aufsteigen um nach Funksignalen Ausschau zu halten, die sie hier unten vielleicht nicht empfangen konnten. Iacon war riesig, bis zur Mauer waren es noch mindestens vierzig Meilen, knapp sechzig hatten sie bereits hinter sich.  
Während er senkrecht nach oben flog warteten sie in Deckung. Skywarp stand an einem Loch in einer Mauer und spähte die Breite Straße dahinter entlang. Er war sehr schweigsam heute, hochkonzentriert. Starscream entging das nicht. Wenn er so drauf war im Einsatz hieß das meist nichts Gutes. Skywarp war durch seine Vergangenheit im Gefecht sehr instinktgesteuert und der täuschte ihn meist nicht. Es lag Ärger in der Luft. Grund genug sehr wachsam zu sein.  
Skywarp versteifte sich dann und hob seitlich eine Hand zur Faust geballt nach oben. Sofort richteten alle die Blicke auf sie beide. Starscream blieb still stehen und schaute zu Sky. Er hatte etwas gesehen. Skywarp schüttelte das Handgelenk zwei Mal... Autobot Panzer. Na großartig. Genau das, was sie gerade echt nicht brauchen konnten.  
Sie blieben totenstill. Alle. Alle sahen zu seiner Hand. Dann streckte er vier Finger aus. Vier Panzer. So leise es nur ging stellten sich alle direkt hinter die Mauern. Sie würden die Autobots vorbei ziehen lassen. Vier Panzer war für einen direkten Angriff zu viel für sie im Moment. Zu riskant. Starscream hoffte nur, dass sie sie nicht entdeckten und angriffen.  
Die vier Panzer kamen näher, fuhren Kolonne. Begleitet wurden sie von sieben Autobots in Fahrzeuggestalt, alle bewaffnet bis zum geht nicht mehr. Skywarp behielt sie verdeckt durch die Mauer die ganze Zeit im Blick. Sie zogen vorbei, bemerkten die Decepticons nicht. Erst als sie definitiv weit weg waren senkte Sky die Hand wieder und alle entspannten spürbar.  
"vier auf einmal... Ich werd nicht wieder. Das hätte schön ins Auge gehen können. Gut gemacht Skywarp."  
"Thunder kommt zurück."  
Sky hatte ihn gehört, gab ihrem Partner ein kurzes Zeichen, wo sie waren. Thundercracker landete.  
"Habe Meldung von der Basis bekommen. Der Nachschubkonvoi ist drei Tage lang stecken geblieben. Gefechte und zerstörte Brücken. Sie haben umgeladen und das Zeug rein geflogen. Die nächste Versorgungsbasis von dieser Position ist zwölf Meilen südlich von hier. "  
Starscream nickte. Endlich.  
" Heißt zwölf Meilen zurück. Gut. Wir fliegen den Highway runter zum Kanal und versuchen den als Deckung zu nutzen. Sollte der direkteste Weg sein. "  
Alle nickten und sie machten sich auf den Weg.  
Kapitel 2  
2  
Sie flogen langsam und so tief wie möglich. Als sie den Kanal erreicht hatten bekamen sie zumindest zu den Seiten mehr Deckung. Starscream hatte Thundercracker von den Panzern berichtet. Sie blieben alle massiv wachsam. Wenn so ein Konvoi an ihnen vorbei kam, dann war für gewöhnlich das Fußvolk nicht weit.  
Skywarp flog langsam an der Seite ihrer Formation. Er sparte massiv Energie,blieb dennoch angespannt wachsam.  
"Die Hälfte haben wir." Thundercracker flog neben Starscream, behielt ihre Umgebung im Auge.  
"Es wird Zeit... Stopp!" sie bremsten abrupt ab, alle reagierten sofort und stoppten, blieben still in der Luft stehen. Starscream gab Zeichen und jeder suchte sich am Boden Deckung.  
Weiter vorn hörten sie etwas. Keinen Mucks machten die Decepticons, blieben zwischen den Trümmern am Rand des Kanals in Deckung, die Waffen bereit.  
Dann sahen sie, was Starscream gehört hatte. Eine Gruppe Autobots, zu Fuß im Kanal unterwegs in ihre Richtung.

Sie griffen an, als sie die Stimmen klar verstehen konnten. Alle gleichzeitig, die, die noch fit genug waren aus der Luft, die anderen nahmen die Autobots von der Seite unter Beschuss.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, vielleicht fünf Minuten, dann kehrte wieder Stille ein. Starscream ging von einer Leiche zur anderen, sammelte Munition ein und sah nach ob noch etwas zuckte. Danach teilten sie die Munition untereinander auf und flogen weiter, jetzt nur noch zu zehnt.  
Keiner sagte etwas, während sie sich weiter zum Lager vortasteten. Tote gab es immer wieder, das waren sie mittlerweile alle gewöhnt. All die Jahre Krieg, die sie alle schon hinter sich hatten stumpften ab.  
Noch drei Meilen. Starscream schaute zu seinem Bruder. Er taumelte im Flug, ein kurzer San zeigte wieso. 21%. Skywarp murrte dumpf und schaute kurz zu ihm. Er hatte den Scan bemerkt. Energieverschwendung. Starscream wusste was er meinte, auch ohne dass er es in Worte fasste.  
Dann endlich erreichten sie das Versorgungslager, sendeten ihre Signaturen und landeten. Einige waren schon hier, vier Teams, die meisten genau so zerrüttet wie sie selbst. Während Skywarp und Thundercracker die Versorgung ihrer Leute übernahmen ging Starscream zum Zentrum des Camps, um sich zusammen mit den anderen Teamleadern die neuesten Informationen zu holen. Wie vermutet war die Kommunikation ein riesen Problem. Die Teams, die zu den Versorgungslagern durch kamen wurden mit Transmittern versorgt, die den Funk im Kampfgebiet wieder möglich machen sollten. Alle zehn Meilen sollten sie ein paar davon installieren. Es war sonst bald nicht mehr möglich die Aktion zu koordinieren, egal wie gut die Teamleader ihre Gruppen voran brachten. Ohne eine gemeinsame Abstimmung würde der Angriff auf das Stadtzentrum schnell zum Fiasko werden.  
"wir werden anfangen aus der Luft zu versorgen. Das ist riskant aber die Lager nützen uns am Ende ohnehin nichts mehr. Vor jedem Drop wird kurz der nächste in der Nähe befindliche Teamleader informiert. Dann heißt es schneller sein als die Autobots."  
Starscream hörte zu. Gefiel ihm nicht die Methode aber gut.  
" Wie sieht es draußen aus? Wer hat wie viele Kontakte gehabt und wo? "  
Eine digitale Karte der Stadt wurde geöffnet und jeder trug ihre Positionen der letzten Tage und alle Feindkontakte sowie Abschüsse darin ein. Panzerkonvois waren rot markiert und als alle Leader fertig waren schaute Starscream besorgt auf die Karte. Das war so offensichtlich. Die Autobots zogen ihre Truppen zum Stadtzentrum zusammen.  
Er sprach es nicht aus, den anderen war anzusehen, dass sie es selbst sahen. Er stellte allerdings eine Frage, die wohl alle hier interessierte.  
"Gibt es Nachschub an Panzerbrechender Munition?"  
Mit dem was sie aktuell hatten war so ein Konvoi fast ein Selbstmordkommando und da waren alle Teamleader hier einer Meinung.  
Der Campleiter schaute sie an. Dann seufzte er schwer.  
"Nur sehr wenig. Die Fabrik ist hinüber. Luftangriffe vor vier Tagen."  
Das Gemurmel, das sofort los brach sagte alles. Keine gute Nachricht.  
"Heißt also wir schießen ab jetzt mit den normalen Waffen auf Panzer... Großartig. Wird ja ein Kinderspiel. Gibt es zumindest genug Minen?"  
"Davon haben wir euch mehr als genug hergebracht."  
Na zumindest etwas. Starscream ging zu seinen Leuten zurück als die Besprechung um war und setzte sich entnervt neben seinen Bruder. Der gab ihm einen Energonkanister in die Hand und sah ihn still an während er trank. Ziemlich viel auf einmal.  
" So schlimm?"  
"Mh... Noch schlimmer. Demnächst wird es keine Panzerbrecher mehr geben. Die Fabrik ist hopps."  
"Scheiße. Und jetzt?"  
Starscream sah seinen Bruder an, grinste dann.  
"Minen und kreative Ideen. Wir machen wieder die Guerilla-Taktik wie damals. Kriegst du das noch hin?"  
Jetzt war es Skywarp, der grinste.  
"Na ich denke schon."  
"Sehr schön..." Starscream lehnte sich an und schaute zu, wie die Sanis seine Leute versorgten. Nur noch zu zehnt. Ihnen ging es zwar besser als den meisten anderen Teams hier, aber zufrieden war er damit trotzdem nicht.  
"Thunder und ich laden jeweils zwei Kanister zusätzlich. So wie damals auf Mondbasis drei. Rechne das mit ein aber achte trotzdem darauf immer eine Reserve zu haben."  
Skywarp nickte. Das bedeutete er würde mit den Minen und seiner Fähigkeit zu warpen ziemlich viel zu tun haben und sich um die Panzer kümmern die sie entdecken konnten. Der Rest des Teams würde danach aufräumen. Die Taktik hatten sie schon einmal gefahren und das sehr effektiv. Allerdings stieg sein Energieverbrauch dadurch enorm an und er brauchte deutlich mehr Energon als alle anderen. Deshalb wurde für ihn für solche Aktionen extra Energon mitgeschleppt, was sie eigentlich nie taten, um ihn unterwegs wieder fit machen zu können. Skywarp war Starscreams Bruder, Teil seines Teams, alle hier respektierten ihn ohne wenn und aber. Dabei war er kein Soldat. Er war nie zum Kampf ausgebildet worden, gehorchte mal abgesehen von Starscream niemandem und galt unter den anderen Leadern als Irrer, der machte was er wollte und sich vor allem bei jeder Gelegenheit mit anderen Soldaten anlegte.  
Für Starscream war er vor allem eines. Seine beste Waffe. Diese gekonnt einzusetzen, das hatte er seinen Leuten schnell eingetrimmt.  
Sie arbeiteten zusammen. Niemanden in seinem Team störte es, dass Sky Energon in Kampfgebieten bekam und sie nicht. Er verbrauchte es auch genau so schnell und hatte jedem von ihnen dadurch schon mehr als einmal den Hals gerettet.  
Kapitel 3  
3  
Sie blieben die Nacht und den nächsten Tag im Lager, versorgten ihre Verletzungen und luden sich auf. Bevor es wieder los ging bepackten sich Starscream und Thundercracker mit zusätzlichen Energinkanistern und alle anderen nahmen so viel Munition mit wie möglich. Skywarp lud reichlich Minen mit ein. Neue Mission : so viele Panzer wie nur irgendwie möglich in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken. Sein diabolisches Grinsen beim Beladen machte seine Teamkollegen nicht nervös. Die anderen im Camp allerdings schon. Sie hielten alle respektvollen Abstand zu Starscream und seiner Truppe.  
Thundercracker streckte sich und schaute sich noch einmal um.  
"So langsam bauen wir uns einen ganz schönen Ruf auf."  
Starscream lachte.  
"Sieht ganz so aus. Hab gehört irgendwo laufen Wetten, ob wir noch was übrig lassen bis der Angriff beginnt."  
"Schon irgendwie toll."  
"weißt du wie sie ihn nennen?" Starscream deutete zu Sky.  
"Ja, habs auch schon gehört."  
"Ob er das weiß?"  
"Ich denke ja. Hoffentlich steigt ihm das nicht zu Kopf... Nicht dass er noch übermütig wird."  
Beide sahen sich an und prusteten gemeinsam los. Klar. Skywarp übermütig WERDEN. Noch kampflustiger und Irrer ging gar nicht mehr. Seinen Spitznamen bei den anderen Teams hatte er sich redlich verdient. Skywarp schaute zu den beiden kichernden Seekern rüber.  
"Na, was ist? Kanns los gehen?"  
Starscream grinste und nickte, verbeugte sich schelmisch vor ihm.  
"Sehr wohl schwarzer Tod. Auf zu neuen Schandtaten."  
Skywarp schnaubte und grinste dann doch. Dann ging es auch wieder los.

Sie nahmen wieder den Weg durch den Kanal, unter dem Highway hindurch und an ihrer letzten Position vorbei. Ab hier wieder langsamer. Sie landeten hinter einem zerstörten Gebäude, das wohl einmal ziemlich groß gewesen war.  
"Alles klar soweit? Hunt, Blackwing, setzt die Transmitter."  
Die beiden zogen los und verteilten ein paar der Dinger auf den höheren Ruinen. Alle gut versteckt.  
Skywarp kletterte die Trümmer hinauf und schaute sich um. Kurz darauf hörten die anderen einen leisen Pfiff und sahen sofort zu ihm. Schüttelnde Faust, fünf Finger.  
"Scheiße!" zischte Starscream und rief die beiden zurück. Zu beiden Seiten der Straße schlichen sie sich in zwei Gruppen aufgeteilt auf den Konvoi zu. Die Decepticons positionierten sich, Starscream hielt Blickkontakt zu Skywarp auf der anderen Straßenseite. Als alle soweit waren gab er Sky das okay loszulegen und sein Bruder verschwand.  
Sie hörten die Autobots reden. Der Konvoi stand gerade. Sie schienen ihre Route zu besprechen. Kurz darauf kam die erste Explosion. Einen der Panzer zerriss es, samt dem Piloten und den zwei Autobots, die daneben gestanden hatten. Starscream schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke und sah ein Flirren neben dem Panzer ganz außen. Kurz darauf flog auch der in die Luft und der Konvoi geriet in Panik. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, auf ihr Team zu. Der in der Mitte fahrende Panzer erreichte sie nicht mehr, er explodierte in voller Fahrt. Starscream pfiff und sie verließen die Deckung, eröffneten von beiden Seiten das Feuer und mähten die verbliebenen Soldaten, die zu Fuß unterwegs waren nieder. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Starscream ab und an ein Flirren und der nächste Panzer flog in die Luft. Den letzten schafften sie gemeinsam zu Fuß. Skywarp tauchte neben Starscream auf und eröffnete ebenso das Feuer, bis das Ding in Flammen aufging und der Pilot versuchte raus zu kommen. Thundercracker schoss ihm den Kopf weg.  
Als sie alles an Munition gesichert hatten was brauchbar war machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg.  
"Erster Konvoi erledigt. Nicht schlecht. Haltet die Augen offen. Bestimmt ist das Fußvolk nicht weit und wir haben gerade ziemlich laut Hallo gesagt."  
"Wird gemacht, Boss." kam es von Hunt und sie gingen weiter. Viel musste Starscream nicht an Ansagen machen. Sein Team war gut eingespielt, sie wussten genau was sie zu tun hatten. Alle zehn Meilen blieben sie kurz stehen und ließen Hunt und Blackwing die Transmitter platzieren. Starscream nutzte die zweite Unterbrechung dieser Art und testete ob er eine Verbindung bekam. Sie war schwach aber da. Er gab den zerstörten Konvoi durch und ihre Position. Dann kam er zurück.  
"Weiter?"  
"Es ist noch eine Weile hell. Ja, weiter. Wir suchen uns zur Dämmerung ein Versteck." Thundercracker ging weiter.  
Starscream schaute zu Skywarp rüber, musterte ihn kurz. Er schien fit zu sein. Gut.  
Bis zur Dämmerung trafen sie auf keine Gegner mehr. Sie suchten sich einen Platz zum campieren und würden ein paar Stunden hier bleiben.  
Sky lag auf einem der Dächer und schaute Richtung Westen. Irgendwo dort hinten lag ihr Ziel. Immer wieder blitzte es irgendwo grell auf. Gefechte. Nichts in ihrer Nähe.  
Er kam schließlich wieder runter und zu Starscream.  
"Wann geht's weiter?"  
"Halbe Stunde noch. Bist du fit?"  
"Ja. Und gelangweilt. Die Route ist ziemlich... Beschaulich."  
"Na, na, na... Ein Konvoi am Tag muss reichen, Brüderchen. Heb dir die Wut für das große Finale auf."  
Skywarp grinste. Darauf schien er sich tatsächlich zu freuen. Die Großoffensive auf den Kern dieser beschissenen Stadt.  
Starscream seufzte.  
"Was machst du eigentlich, wenn die Kämpferei mal irgendwann vorbei ist, hm?"  
"Keine Ahnung." antwortete Sky ehrlich. "Hab nie was anderes gemacht außer kämpfen."  
Damit hatte er allerdings recht. Die kurze Zeit auf der wissenschaftlichen Station konnte man kaum mitzählen. Wie lange waren sie dort gewesen, bevor sie angeworben wurden und das hier alles anfing? Drei Wochen? Vier? Viel mehr war es nicht gewesen.  
" Na komm... Frischen wir die Tarnung noch mal auf und dann weiter."  
Kapitel 4  
4  
Sie gingen zu Fuß weiter auf ihr Ziel zu. Keiner sagte etwas, alle waren wachsam. Jeder hatte eine neue Schicht Staub auf die Hülle geschmiert gekriegt. Lagen sie zwischen den Trümmern konnte man sie kaum noch erkennen. Skywarp kletterte ab und an auf eines der Gebäude um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Für gut drei Meilen war alles ziemlich ruhig, dann hörten sie Geschütze in der Nähe.  
Die zerstörten Häuser als Deckung nutzend bewegten sie sich auf den Lärm zu und sahen dann schon was los war.  
Vor ihnen lag ein freier Platz. Am einen Ende hatte sich ein Trupp Autobots verschanzt, bei ihnen drei Transporter und zwei Panzer. Sie feuerten auf eine Stelle neben dem Platz, drei große Gebäude. Vom Dach und der Seite dieser Stelle wurde zurück geschossen, jedoch reichlich wahllos. Anscheinend waren dort ein paar ihrer Kollegen in Bedrängnis. Starscream schaute in die Runde. Eingreifen oder nicht? Er bekam von allen ein Daumen hoch. Also eingreifen. Schnell zeigte er Skywarp an er solle sich um die Panzer kümmern.  
Skywarp nickte und verschwand. Er tauchte direkt vor einem der Panzer auf, tief in der Hocke. Die Autobots sahen ihn so nicht und auch nicht wie er vier Minen unter das Ding schob und gleich darauf beim zweiten Panzer ebenso.  
Die Decepticons auf der anderen Seite des Platzes schienen ihn jedoch gesehen zu haben. Sie feuerten nun gezielter zurück und lenkten die Autobots ab. Skywarp verschwand wieder und tauchte neben Starscream auf, genau in dem Moment in dem die Minen hoch gingen. Sofort griffen sie zusammen an und machten die verbliebenen Autobots ohne große Schwierigkeiten nieder.  
Aus den Trümmern gegenüber kamen drei Decepticons. Alle drei hatten ordentlich was abbekommen. Starscream kannte sie.  
"Wo ist euer Leader?"  
"Tot. So wie die anderen fünfzehn. Sind gestern auf einen Konvoi gestoßen. Sieben davon..." er zeigte auf die Panzer "begleitet von neun Scharfschützen und drei Aerials. Hat uns kalt erwischt."  
Das sah man ihnen allerdings an. Sechzehn Tote. So ein Dreck!  
"Weiter. Könnt ihr fliegen?"  
Sie nickten.  
"Gut. Ihr könnt mit uns kommen oder zurück zum Versorgungscamp. Zwanzig Meilen in die Richtung."  
Er zeigte ihnen die Richtung.  
"wenn.... Wenn wir dürfen würden wir gerne mitkommen."  
Starscream nickte.  
"haltet mit so gut ihr könnt. Wir suchen einen Rastplatz wenn es dunkel wird. Vorher nicht."  
Die Drei nickten. Sie kannten Starscream. Sie kannten die Geschichten von seiner Truppe. Dass er sie mitnahm rechneten sie ihm hoch an. Sie wussten aber auch er würde nicht auf sie warten.  
So ging es im Tiefflug weiter, nachdem sie die Transporter durchsucht und sich genommen hatten, was sie gebrauchen konnten.  
Als es schon dunkel war fanden sie einen Platz zum übernachten. Hunt schaute sich die Verletzungen ihrer neuen Begleiter an und es gab für alle eine Portion Energon aus den Transportern.  
Starscream und Thundercracker saßen nebeneinander, als sie die nächste Runde Transmitter verteilt und die Begegnung gemeldet hatten.  
"Behalten wir die Drei?"  
"Denke ja. Ich hoffe nur sie sind lernfähig. Hab keine Lust, dass sie unsere Aktionen durcheinander bringen."  
"Hat er wohl auch nicht."  
Thundercracker deutete auf Skywarp, der möglichst weit weg von den Neuen saß und sie argwöhnisch im Auge behielt.  
"Du weißt wie sehr er Veränderungen hasst. Und neue Leute um sich... Und überhaupt Leute."  
Thundercracker musste lachen.  
"Oh ja weiß ich. Da ist sein neuer Spitzname wirklich hilfreich. Die haben so einen Schiss vor ihm, ansprechen wird ihn wohl keiner."  
"Na hoffentlich nicht. Sonst ist er wieder tagelang mies drauf."  
"Wie weit ist es eigentlich noch?"  
"Zur Mauer? Noch ungefähr fünfzehn, zwanzig Meilen. Von jetzt an wird es nicht mehr so ruhig sein."  
Thundercracker lehnte sich an.  
"Dann sollten wir die Ruhe hier noch einmal gut nutzen. Sind wir erstmal dort haben wir sehr sicher keine Pausen mehr."  
"Bestimmt nicht. Ich hoffe nur wir sitzen dann dort nicht ewig fest, ehe die Offensive los geht."

Skywarp blieb allein sitzen und schaute Hunt zu, wie der die drei Neuen zusammenflickte. Neue waren ihm immer suspekt. Meistens mit Recht. Sie kannten ihre Abläufe und Methoden nicht, standen dauernd im Weg rum und meistens starben sie ziemlich schnell. Murrend legte er sich dann eine Runde aufs Ohr. Die Nacht blieb ruhig. Keine Überraschungen.

Vor Sonnenaufgang war er wieder auf den Beinen. In der Ferne hörten sie schwere Artillerie. Die Mauer war nah, der Wind stand günstig. Sie hörten die Geschütze in der Mauer.  
Skywarp ging zu seinem Bruder rüber. Der schaute auf und bemerkte die Laune sofort.  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen... Was ist los, hm?"  
"Geht's weiter?"  
"Gleich. Und wenn du dir wegen der Drei Sorgen machst... Blackwing hat ihnen die halbe Nacht durch unsere Handzeichen beigebracht. Zumindest dabei sollte es keine Probleme geben."  
"Wenigstens etwas."  
"Mach dir um die Drei einfach keine Gedanken. Du ziehst deinen Part durch und gut ist. So wie immer."  
Skywarp nickte knapp und ging sich einen Platz suchen von dem aus er sich die Umgebung genauer ansehen konnte.  
Eine halbe Stunde später zogen sie zu Fuß wieder los. Hier zu fliegen war zu riskant. Sie näherten sich der Mauer und die war deutlich besser bewaffnet und bewacht als alles hier draußen. Starscream schwieg, während sie weiter liefen, hörte immer wieder in den Funk rein. Sie setzten weiter Transmitter, schauten sich nun immer wieder die digitale Karte ab, die Thundercracker dabei hatte und besahen sich die Positionen der anderen Teams von denen sie wussten. Alle schon recht nahe bei der Mauer. Dann hörten sie ein tiefes Brummen. Starscream schaute in den Himmel und stöhnte genervt auf. Wieder eine Unterbrechung. Ein Versorgungsflug. Nicht weit von ihnen entfernt droppte er eine Nachschubkiste und drehte wieder ab. Per Fallschirm segelte das Ding gen Boden.  
"Skywarp, du zuerst. Thundercracker und Blackwing mit mir, die anderen in Deckung und hier warten."  
Sky warpte weg und Starscream flog mit den anderen Beiden hinterher. Sichern, mitnehmen was ging und wieder weg. Das Ganze so schnell wie möglich. Nachschub war ja super aber aus der Luft ein Leuchtfeuer für die Autobots.  
Als sie ankamen hatte Skywarp die Kiste schon offen und sortiert. Fünf Energonkanister, zwei lausige Panzerbrecher, zwanzig Minen und ein bisschen Werkzeug.  
"nicht viel aber so kriegen wir zumindest alles mit."  
"Na dann, einpacken und weg hier."  
Sie verteilten das Zeug untereinander und machten, dass sie wieder weg kamen. Diesmal flog Skywarp mit ihnen.  
Zurück bei den anderen verteilten sie die Last auf alle und machten sich wieder auf den Weg.  
Starscream gab Sky einen der Kanister, den der im Gehen austrank. Machte ihn bei der Menge aggressiver aber damit mussten sie leben.  
Hunt erklärte leise den Neuen wieso er so viel mitten im Einsatz trinken durfte. Immerhin machte reines Energon schnell betrunken, erst recht in dieser Menge. Sie verstanden und nickten, hielten sich aber nun noch weiter von ihm fern. Skywarps Laune war danach auch nicht wirklich besser und der Zustand würde eine Weile anhalten.  
Kapitel 5  
5  
Tatsächlich konnte der Decepticon seine Laune wenig später austoben. Sie trafen auf versteckte Scharfschützen, die eine Gruppe Autobots beschützten. Ein Lager. Wahrscheinlich waren sie auf dem Weg zum Zentrum. Ziemlich sicher rief Iacon gerade echt alles was in der Nähe war zur Stadt zurück. Nun, diese hier würden dort nicht ankommen. Zwar hatten die Autobots den Vorteil der Überraschung, doch das nützte ihnen kaum etwas. Skywarp wartete nicht auf Befehle, er sah das Mündungsfeuer, warpte zum Ersten hin und riss ihn auseinander, ehe der auch nur schreien konnte.  
Starscream und Thundercracker nahmen sich von unten den zweiten vor und wechselten dann in die Luft. Nur ein kurzer Blick über die Trümmer und sie hatten das Lager, eröffneten das Feuer und mähten die überraschten Autobots nieder.  
Hunt und Blackwing gingen auf zwei weitere Scharfschützen los und der Rest folgte zu Fuß, erledigte die, die versuchten von Starscream und Thundercracker wegzukommen. Keine zehn Minuten später war es wieder ruhig. Skywarp ging die Gebäude durch, suchte nach einem möglichen weiteren Schützen, der sich hier vielleicht versteckte. Er fand nichts außer den drei Leichen. Kurz blieb er stehen. Drei. Moment. Da fehlte einer. Er ging zu einem Loch in der Mauer und pfiff kurz. Starscream schaute sofort zu ihm hoch. Zwei kurze Handzeichen und er wusste Bescheid.  
"Thundercracker, wie viele hast du gezählt?"  
"Scharfis? Vier... Wieso?"  
Starscream gab Sky Zeichen.  
"Weil einer fehlt." er sah zur Seite.  
Hunt nickte und machte sich auf den Weg. Neben Skywarp oben in den Gebäuden suchte er nun dahinter nach dem fehlenden Scharfschützen. Die anderen blieben auf dem Platz, durchsuchten die Autobots und taten so, als wäre gar nichts gewesen. Sollte der hier noch rumkriechen würde er sie allein nicht in der Gruppe angreifen. Entkommen lassen würden sie ihn allerdings nicht. Sowas machte sich nicht gut, er könnte ihre Position weitergeben.  
Skywarp ging noch einmal die Räume ab, schaute sich die Leichen an. Dann ging er eine Etage höher. Dort standen kaum noch Wände, man konnte rundherum fast alles sehen. Und er entdeckte ihn. Hinter den Gebäuden, tief geduckt, versuchte er von ihnen weg zu kommen oder ein Versteck zu finden. Skywarp grinste und warpte sich vor ihn.

Kurz hob Starscream den Kopf als sie die hysterischen Schreie hörten.  
"Alles klar er hat ihn."  
Hunt kam zurück zu ihnen und die drei Neuen erschauderten bei dem Schrei den sie gehört hatten und dem anschließenden knirschenden Geräusch. Skywarp verschwendete für einen Verletzten auf der Flucht keine Munition. Er brach ihm das Genick.  
Als der schwarze Decepticon zurück kam machten sie sich sofort wieder auf den Weg. Skywarp schien ein wenig entspannter zu sein, er knirschte jedenfalls nicht mehr mit den Zähnen. Das hatte er zuvor die ganze Zeit über getan, gleich nachdem er sich das Energon reingepfiffen hatte. Jetzt schien es ihm besser zu gehen was ihn für die Neuen nur noch gruseliger machte.  
Tatsache war dass er schlicht und einfach etwas überschüssige Energie losgeworden war. Voll aufgeladen konnte er die Füße nicht still halten und hier draußen musste er leise sein, das war etwas kontraproduktiv. Das kurze Scharmützel eben hatte den Drang in ihm unbedingt auf den Putz hauen zu müssen etwas gedämpft.  
Starscream wusste das. Thundercracker wusste das. Die anderen kannten ihn nicht anders. Nur den Neuen war der Umstand, dass ihr bester Kämpfer absolut hyperaktiv, leicht reizbar und gemein war, gepaart mit notorischer Ungeduld und keinem Funken Respekt vor Befehlshabern, nicht geläufig. Allerdings waren sie ganz gut dabei ihn kennenzulernen, ob sie wollten oder nicht.  
Sie gingen weiter und machten nur kurz Halt als es schon dunkel war. Die Mauer konnten sie schon sehen.  
"Tja... Da wären wir also. Jetzt heißt es warten und sich nicht abknallen lassen."  
"Die Transmitter stehen. Jetzt haben wir auch keine mehr, das waren die letzten fünf." Thundercracker setzte sich neben Starscream.  
"Ist gut. Ist gerade eh Funkstille. Anscheinend ist es drüben auch ruhig, hab seit zwei Stunden keine Artillerie mehr gehört. Wie viele Panzerbrecher haben wir?"  
"Da wir keine benutzt haben noch stolze zehn."  
"Das ist mal eine gute Nachricht. Vielleicht können wir sie einsetzen um die Geschütze in der Mauer zu erledigen." Starscream schaute zu seinem Bruder rüber, der an einer Mauer lehnte und schlief.  
"Dass der echt überall einfach pennen kann... Ich werd langsam echt neidisch."  
Thundercracker schmunzelte.  
"Er hat auch genug Bewegung gekriegt. Soll er sich ruhig ausruhen. Wenn es an die Mauer geht wird er ordentlich beansprucht werden."  
"Allerdings. Ich hoffe er dreht nicht zu sehr auf. Wie viel Energon haben wir noch dabei, außer den vier Kanistern Reserve?"  
"Sieben. Sollte reichen wenn wir teilen."  
Starscream nickte. Sie hatten alle die Speicher noch gut voll. Sieben Kanister reichten völlig aus. Die Reserve war ausschließlich für Sky. Auch wenn es Starscream wurmte ihn immerzu so in Gefahr zu bringen, er war ihr bester Trumpf hier draußen und durch seine Fähigkeit sich bis zu 2,5 Meilen weit teleportieren zu können eine unheimlich gute Waffe für ihr Team.  
Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und nun musste er auch kichern, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht so laut zu sein. Thundercracker konnte sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Skywarp fing an zu schnarchen. Nicht laut aber hörbar für die in der Nähe und der Blick der drei Neuen war einfach nur göttlich. Das große böse Monster vor dem sie die ganze Zeit über so einen Schiss hatten lag kurz vor der Tür des Feindes eingerollt am Boden und schnarchte selig und höllisch unrhythmisch.  
"Oha.... Einmal Kulturschock." Starscream stand auf. Grinsend ging er zu Sky rüber und trat ihm kurz ans Bein. Der Decepticon murrte, drehte sich etwas und hörte mit dem Schnarchen auf. Wach wurde er von der Aktion nicht,aber er war wieder leise.  
Starscream ging zurück zu seinem Platz und setzte sich wieder, versuchte selbst ein Stündchen die Augen zu zu machen.

In der Nacht geschah nichts. Kurz vor Morgengrauen kam eine verschlüsselte Nachricht rein. Eine an alle Teamleader. Starscream hörte sie sich in Ruhe an und rief dann die anderen zusammen.  
"Die Offensive startet in zwei Tagen. Nachts. Wir sollen solange in Deckung bleiben und keine Gefechte anfangen."  
Skywarp stöhnte genervt auf.  
"Zwei Tage rumsitzen? Echt jetzt?"  
"Echt jetzt. Wirst du schon schaffen."  
Das Knurren war Antwort genug. Mit zwei Tagen Pause war Skywarp so gar nicht einverstanden. Zwei Tage still und unsichtbar, direkt vor den Toren des Feindes. Die Neuen schauten ihn reichlich sprachlos an. Als wäre das campieren hier ein Spaziergang. Sie konnten froh sein wenn sie hier nicht entdeckt wurden bevor es los ging. Skywarp war anscheinend eher der Meinung entdeckt zu werden wäre was Gutes, dann wäre nämlich endlich was los. Bei ihren Blicken auf Skywarps Reaktion musste Starscream sich echt schwer das Lachen verkneifen. Dafür prustete Hunt los, dem erging es nicht anders.  
"Keine Panik ihr Drei. Uns erwischt schon keiner. Los, alle Mann noch mal einseifen und dann sucht sich jeder ein Plätzchen." Hunt nahm sie mit und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Tarnung saß.  
"Du suchst dir auch eine Ecke. Wenn dir langweilig wird leg dich schlafen."  
Starscream sah seinen Bruder an.  
"Als ob man zwei Tage lang pennen könnte... Pff!" Grummelnd stand Skywarp auf und schaute sich nach einem guten Platz um, um die nächste Zeit sinnlos vor sich hin zu rosten.  
"Ich lass ihn jede Wache mitmachen... Ey... Zwei Tage die Füße still halten. Das wird ein Spaß. Da freu ich mich ja fast schon auf den Angriff."  
"Wenn man mit deinem Bruder campen muss ist jedes Gefecht ein Segen... Und er ist auch noch voll betankt. Wenn er wenigstens müde wäre, aber so?"  
Thundercracker streckte sich aus.  
"Nun ja bei unserem Glück kommt vorher noch ein Autobot vorbei..."  
"Mh... Weißt du was? Das hoffe ich beinahe."  
Starscream lehnte sich an und horchte in den Funk hinein.  
Kapitel 6  
6  
Den Rest der Nacht über blieb es ruhig. Sehr ruhig. Bei Sonnenaufgang hörten sie in der Nähe zwei Autobot Transporter,blieben aber in Deckung wie angeordnet. Skywarp fing vor Frust an mit Steinchen auf Hunt zu schmeißen, der ihm am nächsten war. Der ertrug das schweigend, hatte nach vier Stunden aber sichtlich Mühe nicht aufzustehen und dem Seeker eine zu ballern. Starscream war weiter weg, zusammen mit Thundercracker, beobachtete das aber. Irgendwann reichte es ihm dann und er warf Sky einen ziemlich großen Stein an die Birne. Wütend drehte der sich um und sah zu Starscream der ihm per Handzeichen einen langsamen Tod androhte wenn er nicht sofort damit aufhörte!  
In sich rein maulend hörte Sky schließlich auf und saß schmollend da.  
Die Zeit verging unendlich langsam. Starscreams Männer versuchten sich zu beschäftigen, indem sie ihre Waffen reinigten und überprüften. Leise übte Blackwing mit den Neuen ihre Standard Taktiken, malte sie in den Staub und erklärte viel dazu. Thundercracker bastelte aus zwei Minen und einer seiner Raketen eine Bombe zusammen die er vielleicht später an der Mauer ausprobieren würde und Sky saß da wie erstarrt. Nicht einmal den ersten Tag geschafft und Starscream sah ihm schon an, dass er kurz vorm explodieren war.  
Dann war Steelsaw dran und bekam Steine an den Kopf geschmissen. Skywarp provozierte bewusst. Entweder er schaffte es, dass sich einer mit ihm prügelte oder es kam ein Angriff der Autobots. Ihm egal was Hauptsache IRGENDWAS!  
Steelsaw war nicht so geduldig wie Hunt und knurrte ziemlich schnell zu dem schwarzen Decepticon rüber. Der warf grinsend weiter bis er eine Hand auf der Schulter spürte. Es war Thundercracker.  
"Komm mit. Fünf Meilen zurück."  
Sky schaute zu Starscream der ihn mürrisch ansah, dann aber bestätigend nickte. Er stand auf und ging mit Thundercracker zusammen weg vom Camp.  
Einer der Neuen schaute Blackwing fragend an. "Was ist denn jetzt los? Ich denke wir sollen hier bleiben?"  
"Sie gehen ein Stück zurück um sich zu prügeln."  
"Wie bitte?"  
"Er ist dabei durchzudrehen. Starscream würde das selbst machen wenn er nicht der Leader wäre und so kurz vor der Offensive. Sie gehen sich prügeln und kommen dann wieder."  
Jetzt schaute der Decepticon erst ihn, dann ihren Leader sprachlos an. Oh Mannomann, was eine irre Truppe.

Zwei Stunden später kamen die zwei genau so lautlos zurück, wie sie gegangen waren. Thundercracker ließ sich von Hunt die Blessuren und einen ausgekugelten Arm behandeln, Skywarp setzte sich wieder auf seinen alten Platz, etwas ramponiert, einen Zahn weniger aber anscheinend auch deutlich entspannter. Behandeln ließ er sich nicht. Das hätte nur die Wirkung verfälscht. So fühlte er sich einfach gerade viel wohler.  
Thundercracker setzte sich zu Starscream zurück, als Hunt fertig war mit ihm.  
"Hat ja lange gedauert... Sehr schlimm?"  
"Schlimm nicht aber dringend nötig. Keine zwei Meilen und er wurde richtig zickig. Hat ganz schön Gas gegeben als er endlich durfte.... Mhh... Und noch eine Nacht und ein Tag. Ich hoffe das hier hält ein Weilchen vor. Nächstes Mal gehst du und ich übernehme den Funk."  
"Geht klar. Jetzt schauen wir erstmal wie lang es hält. Die Neuen haben gerade richtig Angst vor ihm, so wie du ausgesehen hast."  
"Sollen sie ruhig. Wenn das hier nicht funktioniert ist er schlimmer als meine Zeitbombe die ich gebastelt hab."

Zwei weitere Stunden blieb alles ruhig. Die Sonne kroch über den Himmel, stand jetzt fast direkt über ihnen. Gefährliche Phase für sie. Fast keine Schatten. Thundercracker ging leise durchs Camp und schaute nach, dass bei jedem die Tarnung richtig saß. Lichtreflexe konnten sie sich hier nicht leisten. Zwei mussten tatsächlich nachlegen, dann hieß es Ruhe. Sie waren alle sehr wachsam in dieser Zeit. Einzig Sky hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sah aus als würde er schlafen, Starscream aber wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er lauschte.  
Wenn sie nicht direkt nachsehen konnten, was drumherum los war dann benutzte sein Bruder andere Sinne. Das war er von früher gewohnt, wo er sich selten auf seine Augen hatte verlassen können. Regungslos saß er da und lauschte den Geräuschen rundherum.  
Eine weitere Stunde verging. Starscream horchte wieder in den Funk hinein, nahm dann eine Bewegung wahr und sah auf. Skywarp hatte die Augen offen und sie glühten. Er kniete an seiner Position, eine Faust auf den Boden gestützt, der Blick ins Leere. Er hörte etwas oder hatte etwas gehört. Ohne den Kopf zu drehen gab er Starscream Zeichen. Scharfschütze... Starscream sah die Anderen ruhig an und zeigte an sie sollten sich nicht rühren. Sky zeigte dann drei an plus das Zeichen für Anweisung.  
Starscream zeigte ihm ein Okay und er verschwand auf der Stelle.

Sie blieben alle genau so sitzen wie bisher auch und warteten. Entfernt waren ganz leise Geräusche zu hören. Mal ein Knirschen, ein Knacken, ein schabendes Geräusch.  
Dann tauchte Skywarp wieder im Camp auf mit drei Autobot Gewehren und einem abgerissenen Kopf dabei. Die Gewehre gab er Hunt zum verteilen und den Kopf kickte er in Richtung Mauer in die Walachei.  
Starscream lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Erledigt. Auf seinen Bruder konnte er sich wirklich verlassen was sowas betraf. Nur die Sache mit dem Kopf... die würde er später noch mal mit ihm besprechen. Das war echt ekelhaft.  
Es wurde Nachmittag und immer noch saßen sie wie gehabt da. Ein paar versuchten zu schlafen. Im Funk gab es nichts zu hören, die Stille machte langsam selbst Starscream kirre.  
Am frühen Abend, vor Sonnenuntergang, reagierte Sky erneut. Dann auch Thundercracker, der auf der anderen Seite saß und nun auch etwas gehört hatte. Starscream schaute beide an, blieb aber ruhig sitzen.  
Beide zeigten Kontakt. Sky dann Soldaten, Thundercracker bestätigte. Sky's Hand ging erneut hoch. Faust, zwei Mal schütteln. Panzer! Na großartig! Die Anfrage von Skywarp folgte prompt. Anweisung?  
Starscream überlegte. Thundercracker zeigte an dass sie sich direkt näherten. Die Chance entdeckt zu werden war groß. Starscream gab Skywarp das okay, die anderen positionierten sich neu und behielten die Straße und die restliche Umgebung im Auge.  
Fünf Minuten war Skywarp weg da gab es die erste Explosion nicht weit weg von ihnen. Gerade einmal zwei Gebäude waren noch dazwischen. Die zweite Explosion folgte und ein Stück Panzerkette landete nicht weit neben Starscream. Zwei Panzer... Wie viel denn noch?  
Eine dritte Explosion folgte, dann tauchte Skywarp wieder bei ihnen auf, aufrecht stehend hinter einer umgestürzten Mauer und er legte an. Die Anderen reagierten sofort und taten es ihm gleich und kurz darauf kamen acht Soldaten zwischen den Gebäuden hervor genau auf sie zu. Wie abgesprochen feuerten die Decepticons aus allen Rohren. Nur Sekunden später war alles vorbei.  
"Sammeln und weiter, zwei Meilen nach Osten." Starscream ging sofort los. Die Explosionen verrieten sie für alles, was in der Nähe war. Sie mussten die Position wechseln. Er setzte eine entsprechende Nachricht ab, auch mit der Anzahl getöteter Autobots und zerstörter Panzer.  
Sie fanden eine neue günstige Stelle zum campen und verteilten sich dort wieder. Die nächste Runde warten stand an.  
Kapitel 7  
7  
Diesmal fiel Sky das stille Herumsitzen leichter. Das bisschen Bewegung hatte ihm gut getan, er schien für eine Weile richtig entspannt zu sein. Thundercracker schaute ihm beim Dösen zu, knuffte Starscream dann sachte an.  
"Wenn es losgeht, setzt du ihn voll ein?"  
Starscream nickte.  
"Ja. Die Operation ist zu wichtig um es nicht zu tun. Ich hasse es ihn so auszubeuten aber... Bleiben wir ehrlich er ist höllisch effektiv."  
Thundercracker nickte zustimmend.  
"Wir haben noch ein paar Minen übrig. Ich würde die umbauen zu richtigen Bomben mit Zeitzünder. Könnte er gegen die Flakgeschütze einsetzen. Bringt uns vielleicht sogar einen Weg in die Mauer."  
"Gute Idee. Mach das. Zeig ihm aber vorher genau wie sie funktionieren. Wenn ich ihn voll bis zum Rand da rein schicke will ich nicht, dass ihm durch uns was passiert."  
"Na klar mach ich das. Die werden Narrensicher." Thundercracker machte sich sofort an die Arbeit.  
Es war längst dunkel geworden. Die Dreizehn Decepticons waren nahezu unsichtbar zwischen den Trümmern der Stadt. Die Meisten schliefen. Thundercracker arbeitete an den Minen. Starscream setzte sich dann zu seinem Bruder rüber, der immer noch erfreulich friedlich dasaß.  
"alles okay bei dir?"  
"Bestens. Noch besser wäre es müssten wir nicht noch einen Tag rumsitzen." davor graute es ihm anscheinend schon sehr.  
Starscream nickte.  
"Du freust dich schon richtig auf das große Finale, hm?"  
"Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen!"  
"Fein. Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Die Mauer ist kein leichter Gegner. Sie zu knacken ist unsere Aufgabe."  
Skywarp nickte. Das wusste er selbst. Er ahnte auch worauf Starscream hinaus wollte.  
"Ich würde dich gerne für unseren ersten Schlag voll einsetzen. Ich weiß das ist ziemlich viel verlangt auch wenn du gerade nichts mehr als kämpfen willst..."  
"Einverstanden."  
Überrascht hob Starscream eine Augenbraue. So schnell?  
"Aber labert mich einer der anderen Leader voll kümmerst du dich da drum. Ich machs aber dann auch mit freier Bahn."  
"Die kriegst du. Versprochen. Ach und Thunder bastelt dir gerade ein paar nette Spielzeuge. Hör ihm bitte gut zu wenn er dir zeigt was du machen musst. Ich will nicht dass dir deswegen was passiert."  
Skywarp nickte.  
Als der Morgen graute setzte er sich zu Thundercracker und ließ sich die umgebauten Minen haarklein erklären. Mehrere Male. Er wusste was in seinem Kopf los war, wenn er unter Volldampf loszog. Oft hatten sie das noch nicht gemacht. Starscream hatte per Zufall bei ihrem ersten Einsatz gesehen, wie schnell, brutal, gerissen und effektiv sein Bruder wurde, wenn er sich betrunken in den Kampf stürzte. Damals hatte er ihn gar nicht mitnehmen wollen. Aus Frust zurückgelassen zu werden hatte Skywarp sich ordentlich betrunken und war dann Starscreams Einheit einfach hinterher gewarpt. Sie waren gerade mitten im Kampf, als er wie gestochen von einem Gegner zum anderen sprang und sie auf brutalste Weise regelrecht zerriss, sich dabei durch das teleportieren so schnell hin und her bewegend, dass er beinahe zum Schatten wurde.  
Sprachlos hatten Starscream und die anderen ihm zugesehen dabei bis er fertig war und direkt vor Starscream auftauchte, ihm besoffen auf die Brust tippte und sich massiv beschwerte, wieso er nicht mit durfte. Ihr damaliger Teamleader fand irgendwie die Fassung wieder und fragte Starscream sofort wer das war und was zum Teufel das gerade gewesen war. Starscream erklärte ihm Skywarps angeborene Fähigkeit und wie sie zueinander standen. Trotz dem derbe hohen Pegel von Sky und reichlich vielen sehr vulgären Ausdrücken gegen alle Anwesenden wurde er ins Team mit aufgenommen und war fortan immer mit Starscream gemeinsam unterwegs.  
Starscream wusste er nutzte den Umstand aus, dass Sky, mit genug Energon abgefüllt, zur totalen Bestie wurde, doch in diesem Fall, gegen so stark bewaffnete Gegner in rauen Mengen, war es einfach ein zu guter Joker.  
Den Tag nutzte Skywarp tatsächlich um zu schlafen. Viel kam nicht dabei rum, bloß ein paar Stündchen, aber immerhin.  
Als es dämmerte machten alle ihre Booster und ihre Waffen fit. Der Angriff stand bevor.  
Skywarp schaute der Sonne beim untergehen zu. Dann endlich war es ganz dunkel. Thundercracker bepackte ihn mit acht umgebauten Minen. Starscream hörte auf den Funk. Dann packte Thunder die zwei Reservekanister Energon aus, die er für Sky mitgenommen hatte und gab sie ihm. Skywarp exte den ersten, setzte sich mit dem zweiten dann hin. Die beiden Kanister von Starscream holte Thundercracker auch noch rüber zu ihm.  
Einer der Neuen schaute dem Treiben zu und ging dann zu Blackwing.  
"Was treiben die denn da? Warum auf einmal so viel Energon?"  
Blackwing schaute leicht besorgt zu Skywarp. Vier Kanister. Starscream übertrieb das hier echt ein bisschen.  
"Sie laden die Waffe durch. Der Boss setzt ihn als Vorhut ein. Als Waffe zum durchbrechen der Mauer." er bemerkte den verwirrten Blick von dem Jungen.  
"Nun du findest Skywarp gruselig wenn er Langeweile hat, richtig?" ein Nicken.  
"Dann versteck dich lieber wenn er erstmal total besoffen ist."

Starscream hörte die Meldung. Er hob eine Hand. Alle machten sich bereit und warteten.  
Dann stand Starscream auf.  
"Es geht los! Wir starten die Offensive! Drei Teams sind in der Nähe und treffen uns bei Tor 6. Das ist zwei Meilen von hier. Ziel ist es das Tor zu öffnen um die schwere Infanterie rein zu lassen. Unterstützung durch die Bomber in zwei Stunden. Also los! Und lasst ja keinen durch! "  
Sie hoben ab und flogen in Formation auf das Tor zu.  
Rund um den Kern der Stadt stiegen Decepticons aus den Trümmern der Stadt auf. Insgesamt fast 1200 Mann. Sie griffen synchron von allen Seiten die neun Stadttore sowie die schweren Flakgeschütze auf und in der Mauer an. Die Stadtmauer Iacons war innen hohl, von Gängen durchzogen und dort saßen auch die Steuerzentralen der Tore.  
In die Mauer hinein zu kommen und die Tore zu öffnen, das war ihr Job hier draußen.  
Als sie der Mauer näher kamen sahen sie die drei anderen Teams kommen. Sie schlossen sich in Formation zusammen. Starscream sah zu Skywarp und zeigte ihm ein Daumen hoch. Skywarp war schon voll auf dem Trip, grinste und warpte weg.  
Kapitel 8  
8  
Die Mauer war gute 150 Meter hoch und 20 dick. Die schweren Tore in großem Abstand zueinander und geschlossen mit fünf Meter langen Stahlzähnen im Boden verankert. Dazu über den Toren auf der Mauer schwere Artillerie, entlang der Mauer alle zehn bis zwanzig Meter Öffnungen in verschiedenen Höhen, bestückt mit Flakgeschützen. Skywarps Ziel waren die Geschütze nahe am Tor. Fünf links, fünf rechts. Die schwere Artillerie war ihm erstmal egal. Die konnten nicht senkrecht nach unten schießen. Da er sich direkt an die Wand warpte bekamen die nicht mal mit, dass er da war.  
Er landete direkt an der ersten Öffnung ganz links, steckte die aktivierte Bombe einfach rein ins Rohr und warpte direkt zur nächsten, eins näher ans Tor. Binnen zwei Minuten hatte er fünf Flakrohre mit Sprengsätzen gestopft und wechselte auf dem die rechte Seite des Tores. Warpen, reinstopfen, warpen, reinstopfen. Beim letzten Geschütz, ganz rechts außen, schaute er als er fertig war am Rohr vorbei in den Raum dahinter und wank dem Autobot zu, der nach der Sichtung der Decepticons in Angriffsformation zu seinem Posten am Geschütz eilte und es aktivierte. Der schaute ihn entsetzt und sprachlos an, da war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Starscream flog an der Spitze seiner Gruppe und sah zu den anderen Leadern rüber. Skywarp müsste gleich soweit sein. Die schwere Artillerie begann zu feuern. Sieben Schuss, denen sie einfach ausweichen konnten. Dann begann das Feuerwerk. Von links nach rechts explodierten mit wenigen Sekunden Abstand die Flakgeschütze in der Mauer. Jede Explosion fetzte die Läufe der riesigen Kanonen in tausend Stücke und teilweise die Außenhaut der Mauer gleich mit. Es qualmte mächtig, die Artillerie weiter oben stockte in ihrer Gegenwehr, die Decepticons griffen an. Skywarp tauchte nahe bei ihnen in der Luft auf, feuerte seine Raketen allesamt auf eines der Löcher, das gerade entstanden war und vergrößerte es damit noch mehr. Starscream schickte Blackwing und Hunt zu ihm hin. Anscheinend hielt er diese Stelle für vielversprechend was Zugang zum Kontrollraum des Tores anging. Skywarp zu bremsen war jetzt ohnehin unmöglich. Er würde auf niemanden hören.  
Skywarp lachte sich im Flug halb kaputt, immer noch wegen des dummen Gesichtes des Autobots. Das Loch machte er größer und warpte sich direkt davor. Zwei Soldaten dahinter schoss er von außen über den Haufen und stieg dann rein. Ihm egal was hinter ihm geschah. Das war Starscreams Problem.  
Kaum drinnen, umgeben von Qualm, hörte er den nächsten auf sich zugerannt kommen und bereitete ihm ein ordentliches Ende. Kurz sah er den Gang in der Mitte der Mauer. Er warpte sich hin, direkt hinter die Wand und schoss die nächsten zwei über den Haufen.  
Hinter ihm kamen Blackwing und Hunt rein, luden ihre Waffen durch und folgten ihm. Sie ließen ihn wüten. Ansprechen, das wussten sie, nützte gerade absolut gar nichts.  
Sky warpte sich zum nächsten Raum weiter, weg von der Mauer und warf sich auf den Autobot, der heraus kam und ihn abwehren wollte. Er brachte ihn zu Boden, schlug ihm zig mal die Faust ins Gesicht und riss ihm schließlich den Kopf ab. Dieser Raum war das nächste Flakgeschütz, schräg dahinter konnte Blackwing dann allerdings sehen, wo Skywarp wohl auch gerade hin wollte. Eine geschlossene Tür auf der Innenseite der Mauer.  
Wieder warpte er ein Stück weiter und schoss den Gang entlang auf drei Autobots, die auf sie zu gerannt kamen. Hunt sicherte sie nach hinten und Blackwing machte sich daran den Raum aufzubrechen.  
Er brauchte nicht lange um die Tür aufzukriegen, spürte einen Luftzug, als Sky sich an ihm vorbei rein warpte und wie ein Wahnsinniger begann auf die vier Autobots einzuprügeln, die hier drin verschanzt gewacht hatten. Blackwing und Hunt warteten draußen vor der Tür und ließen ihn machen. Die Schreie brachten sie dazu das eine oder andere Mal doch zusammenzuzucken. Skywarp kam dann wieder raus und suchte sich die nächste Beute. Hunt ging rein und aktivierte das Terminal. Nicht lange und er hatte die Sicherheitssysteme überwunden. Dann aktivierte er das Tor und zerstörte das Terminal.

Starscream und die anderen tapezierten den oberen Rand der Mauer mit Raketen und Blastern, schossen auf die Geschütze. Dann öffnete sich das Tor, Skywarp und die beiden anderen kamen wieder raus aus der Mauer und kehrten ins Kampfgeschehen zurück. Skywarp auf eigene Faust und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er nahm gezielt die Schützen auf der Mauer ins Visier, ging dann zu Fuß auf der Mauer entlang von Geschütz zu Geschütz.

Starscream setzte den Funkspruch ab, dass Tor 6 offen war und landete dann selbst auf der Mauer. Sein Team folgte ihm und aufgeteilt in zwei Gruppen gingen sie wie Skywarp auch von Geschütz zu Geschütz, zerstörten die Anlagen und nahmen alles mit, was an Gegenwehr aus der Mauer rauf kam.

Die schwere Artillerie war zwanzig Minuten später am Tor. Ihre eigenen Panzer und einziges mehr. Das Tor stand weit offen, sie konnten ohne Probleme in die Stadt eindringen.  
Die Zivilisten nahe der Mauer waren längst evakuiert worden und auf dem Weg in Richtung Zitadelle, im Zentrum des Stadtkerns. Dafür kamen von ebendieser nun mehr als genügen Autobot Soldaten zur Verteidigung der Mauer.  
Starscream sah Skywarp laut jubelnd von der Mauer springen und sich ins Gefecht am Boden dahinter stürzen. Er selbst rief seine Leute zusammen, formierte sein Team neu und ging dann ebenfalls auf die andere Seite der Mauer und ins direkte Gefecht, Mann gegen Mann.  
Es war lange dunkel, da wurde sein Team zum Tor zurück gerufen. Zusammen mit den anderen Teams hatten sie das Gebiet um das Tor herum regelrecht leer geräumt. Bis zu einer Meile hinter dem Tor war alles in Händen der Decepticons. Starscream pfiff seine Leute zusammen und kehrte zum Tor zurück. Er hatte noch alle seine Leute beisammen, sogar die drei Neuen waren noch am Leben. Skywarp hatte er seit der Mauer nicht mehr gesehen, aber der würde schon auftauchen.  
Sie landeten beim Tor, wo bereits ein Lager aufgebaut worden war. Seinem Team wurde ein Platz zugeteilt, wo sie sich ausruhen und aufladen konnten. Starscream brachte seine Leute dorthin und sorgte dafür, dass sie versorgt waren. Erst dann setzte er sich auch hin und atmete erst einmal durch. Ein guter Kampf. Ihre Mission ein Erfolg.  
"Schon was von Sky gehört?" Thundercracker setzte sich zu ihm, ein wenig zerkratzt und am Arm getroffen, aber sonst okay. Er hielt Starscream einen Kanister Energon hin und trank dann selbst.  
"Nein bisher nicht. Aber es ist spät. So langsam sollte er sich ausgetobt haben."  
Ein ihm unbekannter Decepticon kam auf sie zu und Starscream schaute fragend auf.  
"Starscream nehme ich an?"  
"Wer will das wissen?"  
"Mein Name ist Soundwave. Ich suche nach neuen Mitgliedern für das direkt Megatron unterstellte Team. Ich habe von deiner Leistung als Teamleader gehört."  
Megatrons direktes Team? Oha. Mit so einer Anfrage hatte Starscream nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er stand auf und musterte den Decepticon.  
" Ich soll die Leitung eines Teams aufgeben und in ein anderes wechseln? "  
" Das wäre das Angebot."  
Thundercracker stand nun auch auf. Starscream so ruhig, bei so einem Angebot. Bemerkenswert. Ihm ging gerade mächtig die Pumpe.  
Weiter hinten explodierte etwas im Lager, Schreie erklangen.  
Alle drei drehten sich sofort um. Starscream sah das Blitzen eines Laufs und den Blitz des Schusses auf sie, dann einen schwarzen Schatten der sich vor sie warf.

Skywarp war gerade zurück zum Lager gekommen als er die Explosion sah und in ihrem Licht Starscream und die beiden anderen stehen sah. Aber er sah auch den Autobot, der sich an sie heran pirschte, die Waffe im Anschlag. Kurzerhand warf er sich dazwischen als dieser feuerte und fing den Schuss ab, der Starscreams Kopf gegolten hatte. Er kassierte den Treffer, sah wie Thundercracker und Starscream den Schützen zerlegten, prallte auf den Boden und rollte hart darüber, bis er in einem Stapel Materialkisten zu liegen kam.  
"Scheiße!"  
Starscream und Thundercracker schossen den Mistkerl über den Haufen und direkt danach rannte er zu seinem Bruder hinüber.

Skywarp wachte mit ordentlichen Kopfschmerzen einige Stunden später an Bord eines Transporters auf, neben ihm saßen Starscream und Thundercracker.  
"Mhhhh......... Autsch......... Alles gut?" fragte er Starscream neben sich.  
"Alles bestens. Bleib liegen, hast ein ordentliches Loch in der Brust."  
"hab ich? Mh.... Ups.... Wo sind wir?"  
"Im Transporter auf dem Weg zur Basis vor Kaon."  
"Eh? Was wollen wir da?"  
"Wir drei wechseln das Team. Ich wurde gefragt ob ich zu Megatron will. Hab gesagt nicht ohne euch. Das war kurz nachdem du dem Kerl den Megatron zu uns geschickt hat den Hals gerettet hast mit deiner blöden Aktion."  
"Mh. So? Na fein... Also was Neues..."  
Starscream lächelte.  
"Ja. Was Neues. Wir drei zusammen. Ich bin gespannt, was dabei alles schief geht."  
"Och bestimmt gar nichts." murmelte Skywarp und schaute ganz unschuldig.  
Thundercracker und Starscream mussten lachen bei dem Anblick. Vor ihnen lag nun ein neuer Abschnitt ihres Dreiergespanns und ziemlich sicher würde das sehr interessant werden.

Ende


End file.
